Marshland
Well,I don't know if you guys remember but,back in July 2012,they had a AWC post this page (http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_possible_new_swamp%2CThe_Marsh.#WikiaArticleComments) on a new swampland area.Well,I'm back and I want to try to bring this area back to life with some new ideas on the area itself and on some new monsters along with some help from you guys.Anyway let's begin with this area. =The Marshland and It's Hazards= This area like before is based on the Marshlands,we see today.Similar to them,both freshwater and saltwater mix together,allowing for species from both the sea and swamps to meet,and live together in this one area.Most areas in the Marshland now have large puddles of water that you can see during the day and night.After a set amount of time, they will dry up during the day and if a hunter steps in where they were,they won't be able to panic run,but run at a slower pace.At night,from it raining,those puddles indicate where it's going to possibly flood at.During these floods it decreases the amount of land you can fight on(if your facing off against a land-based monster this maybe problem)while increasing the amount of water you can fight in.The floods last about 2–4 minutes long.During these floods,the water will slowly decrease and the land will slowly be revealed.After the flood is over,similar to the puddles,you will run slower but there is one catch.If you stand in one place for to long,you will slowly sink in the mud and will have to pull yourself out of it similar to being pitfall by the HC Blue Kut-Ku.The one upside to this is monsters can sometimes get their feet stuck in the mud or trip in it,if they are not well-adapted to this area.Similar to the Old Swamp,their is a thick fog in two areas. The Marshland itself is like a mix between the Swamp areas and the Jungle areas.This area has 2 cave areas.The 1st cave has a large amount of bones in it,that come from an interesting Amphibian-like Monster.The 2nd cave as nest for this monster.The rest of the areas is what you will expect from a swamp or jungle area. =Monsters= Like I said before,freshwater and saltwater mix in this area allowing for species from the sea and swamps to coexist.Right now heres some of the monsters you will in this area,that are well known in the series. Herbivores:Kelbi,Mosswine,Aptonoth,Epioth and Zuwaroposu. Neopterons: Altaroth,Bnahabra,Vespoids,Hornetaur,and Great Thunderbugs. Bird Wyverns:Yian Kut-Ku,Blue Yian Kut-Ku,Gypceros,Purple Gypceros,Crimson Qurupecco,Furogi and Great Furogi. Flying Wyverns:Rathian,Rathalos,Khezu,Red Khezu,Nargacuga and Green Nargacuga. Brute Wyverns:Deviljho or Abiorugu(You guys can choose on this one)and Dumramboros. Pisicine Wyverns:Plesioth and Green Plesioth. Leviathans:Ludroths,Royal Ludroth,Purple Royal Ludroth,Lagiacrus,White Lagiacrus and Gobul. Pelagus:Aoashira,Conga,Bullfango,Bulldrome,Congalala and Emerald Congalala. Lynians:Felyne and Melynx. Carapaceons:Ceanataur,Shogun Ceanataur,Terra Shogun Cranataur and Taikun Zamuza. Elder Dragons:Kirin,Chameleos and Teostra. Fish:Tuna,Molid,Catfish and Arowana. =Malaonkuko-Ibon= Species:Bird Wyvern Large Monster Aliment:Mud A strange Bird Wyvern with long claws,used for cutting down trees and pulling down leaves to it's mouth.When threatened,it will use it's claws as weapons to take out foes and use a fin-like tail,covered with feathers,to hit predators with mud.They are well-known for swimming during floods to face-off against an rival and are known for their bright colorful feathers that instead all over their body for display. =Bull Sharq= Species:Fish Small Monster Aliment:Rotten Fish A species of Sharq that hunts in freshwater besides saltwater.Unlike other Sharqs,they are known for spitting out fish and other animals,they have previously eaten for defense.This spit causes a horrible smell,that can attract other Bull Sharq and larger aquatic predators. =Limuscaudata= Species:Amphibian Large Monster Aliment:http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/1/16/Poison_Adell_1.png The giant amphibious predator of the caves in the Marshland.This newt-like monster is nearly blind and spends most of it's time in the caves.In these caves,are all of it's previous kills.When angered,it will try to cave-in the cave,to trap it's prey and kill it.If it is injured enough than it will try to take the fight to the water.It's a risk standing next to since it produces a toxin in it's hide. =Fluviusmus(Small),Floviosmus(Large)= Species:Pelagus Element:http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/9/9d/Water.png Elemental Weakness:http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/3/3d/Thunder.png Small and Large Monsters The Wolves Of The Water Ways.These monsters spend most of their life near or in water.They hunt for small to large size fish and have been known to get in Turf Wars with other pack hunting monsters,during long droughts or when food is low.Despite their look,they are actually quite playful animals and show signs of intelligence. =Rospila= Species:Herbivore Small Monster Small herd type monsters that spend most of their time in water.They are said to do warning charges,when faced with a predator.They are commonly found living close to Zuwaroposu and other herbivores,during the day. =Katakana= Species:Chelicera Large Monster Aliments/Element:Unknown Weakness:Unknown The Assassin of the Caves.Very little is known about this spider-like monster. =Eel-Like Monster= Species:Fish Large Monster Element:http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/3/3b/Water_Adell_1.png Aliment:Ink An eel-like monster that hunts in the waterways.It is said to come closer to shore during floods and shoot a dark substance in the water,to blind prey.When hunting this monster,it is best to try to break the monsters skull so it can't shoot this substance in the water. =Etholrana= Species:Amphibian Small Monster Aliment:http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/6/6b/StatusEffect-Poison%28Cropped%29.png Small frog-like monsters that are found near rivers.Usually found in groups ruled by one female,larger than the others.They are known for calling larger monsters in defense if,their toxins don't protect them from the threat.Recently afew Hunters have reported that these monsters have a strange relationship with the Crimson Qurupecco and,have been known to sometimes team up with this Bird Wyvern. =Ciupilos= Species:Fanged Wyvern Large Monster Element/Aliment:Unknown. Weakness:Unknown. A strange Fanged Wyvern found in the Marshland.Very little is known about this Fanged Wyvern except,that it is semi aquatic and,feasts on plants and ore. If you guys ask about the Chelicera and Amphibian Classes,they are two new classes in MH4. =New Aliments= Rotten Fish:Similar to Felvine,this aliment attracts other monsters.This aliment only attracts aquatic and semi aquatic monsters that feed on fish or other aquatic creatures.The only way to get rid of this aliment is,by using Fish Deodorant. Ink:When hit by this,your screen will turn darker and make it harder to see the monster. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas,your welcome to post it,because I still have alot of work to do on this page and I could use all the help I can get. Category:Areas